


For the last time

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Heavily Implied Character Death, Hurt, M/M, immortal Lorenzo, mortal Andrew, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: I'm not sure how to apologize because I hurt myself writing this.





	For the last time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> I'm not sure how to apologize because I hurt myself writing this.

The breeze toyed with a strand of Andrew's hair, and Lorenzo resisted the urge to brush it back because the wind would just continue to mess with it. In the end he did it anyway, bringing a tiny smile onto Andrew's face.

If not for the cold, Hebridean wind, Lorenzo could have watched the man next to him for hours. The little cottage on the coast of Arran had become one of Andrew's favourite spots; he kept joking that it must be the Viking genes, thanks to a Swedish ancestor a few generations ago. He had never been one for the warmth of the Mediterranean or tropical climates that Lorenzo preferred.

Lorenzo looked ahead, at the waves crashing against the rocks below. They were sitting at the edge of the cliff overlooking the small bay, watching the puffins bob in the water, and circle the small island a short ways off the coast.

After a moment however, Lorenzo looked back at Andrew.

Probably because of his Nephilim blood, Andrew had aged quite gracefully. His hair had thinned only very little, receded almost not at all, and Lorenzo had watched it turn from blonde to ivory to white during their years together. Yet his eyes were still as blue as ever, and as clear as his mind.

"I'm sorry," Andrew suddenly said.

"What for?" Lorenzo leaned forward to better look at his face.

"I know what you're thinking," Andrew replied and finally, turned his head to look at him.

Lorenzo pressed his lips together, but then tried to smile.

"I'm sorry," Andrew said again. "But..."

"I know." Lorenzo took Andrew's hand between both of his.

These had changed, his hands. No longer strong and broad, and now covered in dry skin that felt as brittle as thin paper. His arms no longer strong enough to make Lorenzo forget the world in their embrace.

Lorenzo brought Andrew's hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles to avoid his eyes. Andrew's days had been numbered from the moment of his birth, and Lorenzo had tried to make peace with it. Some days were better than others. And on some days, Lorenzo wanted to tear down the world to find a way to keep Andrew forever. But he didn't. Because it was not what Andrew wanted.

"I'm cold," Andrew said softly." And... a little tired."

Lorenzo nodded and once he stood, offered Andrew a hand up. Hand in hand they walked back to the little cottage, but on his way, Andrew looked back over his shoulder, at the sea, and the grey horizon.

The thought of _Maybe it's the last time_ had been invading Lorenzo's mind lately. He couldn't stop thinking it, no matter what they were doing.

The last cup of tea before bed.

The last softly whispered _I love you_.

The last kiss.

Maybe there would be a tomorrow. Another cup of tea. Another kiss.

But one day, Lorenzo would wake up alone.

"Sleep well," Lorenzo whispered.

For the last time.


End file.
